Linaje Ackerman
by NoahKirstein
Summary: La Monarquía Reiss ha tomado medidas drásticas con respecto a las graves bajas que el Ejército ha sufrido, estableciendo un nuevo acuerdo para perpetuar los linajes indispensables para la humanidad. Sin embargo, no hicieron más que apresurar la estrecha y casi secreta relación que Mikasa y Levi Ackerman mantenían desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.
1. Acuerdo de descendencia

La nueva comandante, Hanji Zoe, era quien se encargaba de transmitir el mensaje de la corte a sus subordinados. Su trabajo sólo sería darles las reglas a los participantes del contrato, pues estaba estrictamente advertida: "No involucren sentimientos en esto, ¿entendido?".

Los pocos miembros sobrevivientes de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaban reunidos frente a la corte, expectantes por el nuevo rumbo que los superiores habían decidido.

—Primeramente, me veo obligada a repetir las palabras de nuestros superiores con respecto a esta situación: "Esto no es cuestión de amistad ni amor, sino el bien de la humanidad".

—¿Qué?

—Entonces, los futuros progenitores serán: Su Majestad, Historia Reiss, y la esperanza actual de la humanidad, Eren Jäeger. La segunda pareja... ¡Connie, Sasha!—Intentó gritar Hanji cuando los mencionados se reían de sus amigos, fracasando, pues ella también debía aguantar sus ganas de reír.

—¿Cómo han llegado a esta decisión?—Preguntó Eren, bastante apenado y nervioso.

—Tu miedo era tener que comertela para obtener la coordenada, ¿cierto, Eren?—dijo Levi desde una esquina—. Una noche con ella no será peor que matarla, idiota.

—Bueno, necesitamos a alguien con sangre real, ¿verdad?—intentó comprender Historia.

—Así es, Su Majestad—continuó Hanji—. Y no podemos permitirnos matarla o darnos el lujo de hacer que sea usted quien coma a Eren, no en este momento.

—Lo entiendo, Hanji. No podría hacer eso.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Eren?—preguntó Hanji, de pie.

—Yo...

—Con eso basta—rió al fin Hanji—. Bien, también necesitamos perpetuar el linaje Ackerman.

—¿Disculpa?—Logró articular Mikasa. ¿Qué era eso de repente?

—La familia Ackerman ha servido a la familia Fritz desde que todo esto comenzó. Tú y Levi son extremadamente fuertes, Mikasa. Es por eso que la segunda pareja son ustedes dos.

—Hey... ¿Qué es esto?—murmuraba Mikasa, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor al mostrarse tan consternada—. ¿El capitán es un Ackerman? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al cabo, que se encontraba a pocos asientos de distancia.

—No sabía que pedirían esta mierda.

—Tienen un año, ambas parejas.

—¡Espera!—exclamó Mikasa.

—Maldita cuatro ojos, esto no es gracioso—rugió Levi, poniéndose de pie junto a la chica.

—Pero no le importó obligar a Eren—susurró Jean.

—¡Silencio!

No sólo Hanji, sino todos los miembros allí reunidos temieron al ver el furioso semblante de ambos Ackermans en la sala.

—¡Capitán Levi! ¡Mikasa!—ordenó Historia desde su trono—. ¡Siéntense!

《¿ _Esta mocosa pretende darme órdenes_?》pensaba Levi, mordiendose el labio inferior de impotencia; aunque no se debía a tener que traer un niño al mundo por obligación, sino por ser sermoneado por esa niñata que no sería Reina si no fuese gracias a él.

—Tampoco es fácil para Eren o para mí.

—¡Son muy jóvenes aún! Eren es un niño, ¿cómo pueden obligarse a hacer algo así?—respondió Mikasa obedeciendo y tomando asiento, provocando risas de nuevo por parte de sus compañeros.

—Ustedes deberían comprenderlo mejor que yo. ¿Quién conoce mejor la decadencia de nuestra gente que la Legión de Reconocimiento?, ¿más que los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad?

—Capitán...—dijo Mikasa apenada, volviéndose hacia su superior, detrás de ella.

—Ven...—hizo un ademán con su mano derecha, indicándole que se acercara. Una vez a su lado, se asomó a su oído y susurró—. Sólo digamos que sí, ¿entendido, mocosa? No pueden obligarnos a esto. No dejaré que lo hagan. Pero por ahora...

—Sólo debemos asentir.

—Así es, cadete.

—¿Terminaron?—preguntó Hanji bostezando.

—Lo haremos—respondieron al unísono.

—Gracias—dijo Historia suspirando, muy tensa ante las nuevas normas.

—Entonces proseguiré—continuó Hanji—. De aquí a un año ya deben traer al bebé, el sexo del niño no importa. Asegúrese de cumplir con el tiempo pactado porque los necesitaremos cuando retomemos el muro María.

—O sea que tienen tres meses para follar—se oyó venir desde los soldados, provocando risas pero mucha vergüenza en Historia, lo que terminó con todos los soldados fuera de la sala, expulsados por órdenes de Levi.

—Los golpearé bien fuerte cuando salga de aquí—dijo Mikasa.

—Me apresuraré—dijo Hanji, retomando sus papeles—

. Deben estar dos horas de cuatro días a la semana juntos, como ustedes quieran, pero solos.

—Tsk, así justifican que nos estén obligando a esto.

—Levi, por favor, quiero terminar. También compartirán habitación desde hoy. No pueden abandonarla. Tendrán su habitación en el Palacio, entonces habrá guardias. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Qué sucederá con los bebés?—preguntó Eren en voz baja, a penas levantando su rostro al frente.

—Si cumplen con el tiempo estipulado, es probable que estén fuera de combate hasta que el niño o niña cumpla los tres o cuatro años. Durante ese período de ociosidad pueden traer otro.

—Suficiente. Ya dijimos que sí, ahora me largo—dijo Levi antes de marcharse, seguido de Mikasa.

—¡Esperen!—milagrosamente ambos Ackermans se detuvieron—. Ya es tarde, el soldado de la salida les indicará donde está su habitación. Oh... Y otra cosa—agregó Hanji, frenándolos de nuevo—. ¡Felíz noche de bodas!

Pudo haber sido peor, pero Hanji sólo se ganó a Levi alzando su dedo medio en su dirección.

—Tengo otra pregunta—dijo Eren.

—¿Sí, señora Jaeger?—respondió Hanji. Sin embargo, los nervios de Eren no le permitieron responder ante sus burlas.

—¿Cómo verán esto en el pueblo?

—Tendremos que decirles que su boda ya se llevó a cabo... En realidad no es del todo una mentira porque en nuestros registros, Historia y tú ya están casados. Mikasa y Levi también... Sin embargo, dependerá de la reacción del pueblo, quizás debamos hacer un casamiento público—finalizó Hanji entre risas.

Mientras tanto y a pesar de que ambos se negaron rotundamente, el camino hacia su habitación por el lujuso Palacio era eterno y muy incómodo.

—Dormiré en el piso—dijo Mikasa con seriedad, viendo a la distancia su habitación.

—Idiota, yo dormiré en el piso.

—Esta será su habitación durante un año entero, capitán Levi, soldado Ackerman.

—Largo.

—Sí, señor.—respondió el soldado, se despidió y se marchó, siendo ignorado por ambos.

—¿Y ahora, Capitán?—preguntó la chica antes de entrar.

—Tú te acuestas en la cama, yo en el suelo y mañana será otro puto día, ¿entendido?—respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—No dormirá en el suelo.

—¿Aceptas el acuerdo de descendencia?

—¡No! Pero usted no puede dormir así.

Ambos continuaban discutiendo frente a la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿dormiremos juntos?

—... ¿Sí?

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _Hola :) Este primer capítulo (así como los primeros 5) están publicados en Wattpad, y quise traerlos también aquí... No recordaba que fuera tan corto y superficial, pero a penas es el primer capítulo(? xD De cualquier modo, la historia es corta, pero es un pequeño aporte más al RivaMika :'v_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado :) Gracias por haber leíste este inicio de fic c: Saludos!_**


	2. Insomnio

Luego de observar la espaciosa habitación, Mikasa se dirigió hacia el closet. Levi paseaba sus manos por debajo de las mesas de luz, verificando la limpieza del lugar.

Los pijamas que el Palacio le otorgaba eran mucho más bonitos y finos que las camisas viejas del Ejército. Sin embargo, no usaría frente al Capitán un delicado y corto camisón de seda; sería demasiado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Levi? Quizás seamos parientes.—preguntó Mikasa mientras escogía una pijama.

—No creí que fuera importante, Mikasa.

Mikasa dejó sus botas en la entrada de la habitación, aunque fue regañada y obligada a acomodarlas bajo la cama junto a las de él.

—Puedo dormir aquí—dijo Levi con seriedad, señalando el suelo de la entrada.

—Ya deja eso... ¿Dormirías todo un año en el piso?

Sin responder, Levi se metió entre las sábanas, en el lado izquierdo de la cama, dándole la espalda a Mikasa. No había notado cuándo se cambió de ropa.

—Podría atacarte durante la noche—dijo mientras acomodada sus almohadas.

—... No sería un buen comienzo para nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Un bufido, casi una risa fue la respuesta del Capitán. Pero ella nunca podía verlo cuando reía, como si escondiera su sonrisa. Y lo peor de todo era que sonreía más a menudo de lo que muchos creían.

Luego de cambiarse en el baño de la habitación, también se acostó en la cama, en su lado opuesto, dándole la espalda a Levi. Apagó las luces de su mesita, dejando la habitación casi a oscuras. Las cortinas eran muy finas y los faroles del patio contiguo iluminaban levemente el cuarto.

—¿Cómo estás tomando que Eren no tenga otra opción más que obedecer?—preguntó Levi, iniciando una conversación a espaldas.

No hubo respuesta, sólo el sonido de sus sábanas moviéndose.

—Hey, mocosa...

—No pensé demasiado en eso. Puedo entender que es su deber, pero me hubiera gustado que Eren al menos pudiera ser feliz en esa área.

—Existe una posibilidad a que se lleven bien, Mikasa. Son amigos después de todo... Oye, ¿comprendes ese deber?

—No me malentienda. Sé que vendrán soldados mucho más fuertes, que no somos los únicos y que nuestra situación no es tan urgente como con Eren e Historia.

—¿Más fuertes? No existen más Ackermans, Mikasa.

—...¿Qué está sugiriendo?—no quería que lo hiciera más incómodo de lo que ya era.

—Nada.

Luego de unos instantes en silencio, Levi continuó.

—¿Crees que Eren pudo haber sido felíz a tu lado?

—No. Creí que ya le había quedado claro que no veo a Eren de esa manera, Capitán. Al menos, ya no más...

—Es un idiota.

Levi decidió acostarse mirando al techo, continuando con Mikasa de espaldas.

—Entonces, ¿ya olvidaste lo de la golpiza?

—¿Otra vez, Levi?

—¿Me odias por lastimar a tu hermano o amigo Eren?

—Sabes que no... ¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo?

Creyó que Levi se había acostado mirando hacia su dirección, pero sólo apoyaba su nuca sobre sus manos, alzando sus brazos.

—Lo siento...—respondió Levi.

En completo silencio, transcurrieron treinta minutos. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Levi se percataba de cómo Mikasa acomodaba "disimuladamente" su ropa, causándole gracia y ternura por ese intento de discreción, bastante obvia, aún así, su rostro permanecía indiferente; aunque de no ser así, no podría verse en esa oscuridad.

Otros treinta minutos llegaron y el cansancio no los inundaba.

—¿Estarías más cómoda si te dejo sola? ¿Así podrías dormir?—preguntó Levi repentinamente, luego de una hora de silencio, asustando a Mikasa.

《 _Qué pesado_ 》pensaba Mikasa, pues Levi no paraba de insistir con sus preguntas sobre el espacio personal.

—Esta habitación es algo fría, sólo es eso...

Sintió como Levi se levantaba y extendía su parte de la cobija hacia su lado, no se volteó, pero supo que se la había dado toda.

Ella también se levantó, dispuesta a devolver su parte de la cobija y que éste no quedara expuesto al frío.

Cuando juntaron sus miradas, luego de que Mikasa arropara de nuevo a Levi, notó la viveza de su rostro y como su expresión no estaba somnolienta en lo más mínimo.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Insomnio.

—¿En serio? ¿En qué o quiénes piensas?—preguntó Mikasa, también acostándose hacia arriba.

—Cosas... Personas.

—¿Cosas y personas de ahora o recuerdos?

Sólo mirándolo de reojo, logró ver su sonrisa. Coleccionaba esos momentos, su sonrisa era reconfortante.

—Escucha... Cuando me enteré de que una Ackerman estaría en las tropas de reclutas me entró mucha curiosidad. Y cuando por fin te localicé luego de la batalla de Trost, con tus dos amigos, me recordaste a mí yo de varios años atrás. Sentí que eras una parte de mí que aún existía y debía proteger, o al menos conocer.

—¿De verdad?

—Déjame terminar, mocosa... Me recordabas a mí en varias cosas... Eras muy, quiero decir, eres una maldita impulsiva y tu amabilidad es extrañamente frívola. Muy paciente cuando me escuchabas o tenías que soportar al idiota de Eren. Tampoco me rechazaste cuando intenté besarte ni cuando finalmente te besé...

Levi se volteó en dirección a Mikasa, ella también lo hizo, quedando ambos frente a frente, en silencio, sin saber cómo continuar.

—¿Y tú en qué piensas?—preguntó finalmente Levi.

—Nada... Yo no padezco insomnio.

—Ya veo...—respondió Levi sin ganas, colocando su mano derecha debajo de su mejilla.

—Sí...

—¿A qué le temes, Mikasa?

—Oye...

—Ya, dime.

—Bien... Últimamente todo es más riesgoso y difícil de creer. No quiero ver morir a nadie más. Armin casi muere, Eren lo hizo una vez y Erwin murió por mi culpa. Y si tuviéramos un bebé...

—Ya...—《¿ella también lo consideró?》—Te dije que yo decidí lo de Erwin y Armin. Mikasa, no tienes que asegurarte de proteger siempre a todos tú sola. Quieres hacerlo porque en tu egoísmo no quieres perderlos, pero con ese egoísmo haces sentir valorados a tus amigos. Esa es la razón por la que me distancié de ti antes de nuestra última expedición.

—¿No querías temer por mi vida?

—No era necesario que respondieras.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces temer estar solo?

La supuesta indiferencia con que llevaban la conversación era increíble. Sólo entre ellos comprendían las emociones que no expresaban físicamente.

—Quizás sólo temo terminar solo.

—¿Por qué me confías algo así tan de repente, Levi?

—Confío en ti, Mikasa. Sólo no te burles de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sabes, esto te asqueará—dijo Mikasa sonriendo—. Pero me hace muy feliz que confíes y temas por mí.

La distancia entre sus cuerpos iba perdiendo distancia, lentamente, sus rostros se acercaban.

—No te dejaré solo—quería tocar su rostro, pero esta vez no tenía el valor. Estaba muy apenada.

—Sin embargo, si ahora quieres irte, yo te cubriré—dijo Levi con suavidad. Mikasa se percató de cómo él también quería acariciarla.

—Prefiero estar aquí—Concluyó Mikasa.

Sin embargo, cuando Levi finalmente posó su mano sobre su nuca, todo su valor había desaparecido.

—Debería intentar dormir, Capitán—dijo con mucha vergüenza, sintiéndose estúpida.

—Tienes razón—respondió Levi, sonriendo milagrosamente de nuevo—. Y deja de hablarme con tanta formalidad.

—Como usted quiera, Capitán.

Levi empujó su rostro con su mano extendida, haciendo reír a Mikasa. Volvió a acostarse hacia arriba, dejando sólo a Mikasa mirando en su dirección.

No podía creerlo, pero Levi estaba durmiendo. Se veía agotado. Ella aún no podía dormir.

¿Qué había sucedido? A pesar de su vergüenza, nunca había sido cobarde con él, pero esa noche estaba muy nerviosa. Además, con todas esas confesiones y la iniciativa de Levi, quizás él se estaba conteniendo en esta situación.

Quería recordar sus momentos junto a él, ya que sería una larga noche de insomnio.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**


End file.
